Mi princesa
by Summerbreeze2
Summary: Situado en sexto año. Ron reflexiona en su cuarto...


Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling la reina de los magos.

Este fic está inspirado en la canción de David Bisbal "Mi princesa". Está situado en sexto año.

**Mi princesa**

Ron subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto no aguantaba más en la sala común. Hermione y él se habían vuelto a pelear…

-Ella se lo ha buscado.- dijo en voz alta subiendo las escaleras-

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se tumbó en su cama. Estaba furioso con esa insufrible sabelotodo. No la soportaba un minuto más.

-¡Es totalmente insufrible, no me importaría que nunca jamás me volviera a dirigir la palabra. No la aguanto ni un minuto más. Estoy harto de ella! Ella es… es… es…- la voz del menor de los Wealsey se desvaneció no podía decir en voz alta todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese justo momento…-

_- _¿A quién quiero engañar?- se dijo a sí mismo- Ella es... es…-Ron volvió a enmudecer.

Se quedó un buen rato en silencio.

-¿Qué milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames?- suspiró el pelirrojo-¿qué estrella del cielo ha de caer para poderte convencer…? Que no sienta mi alma sola, quiero escapar de este eterno anochecer…-

El propio pelirrojo se asustó de lo profundo que sonaba lo que acababa de decir. ¿Él? ¿Ronald Weasley, suspirando por una castaña que jamás le haría caso? Estaba suspirando por una chica que jamás sería suya, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no sentir lo que sentía. Sabía perfectamente que ella no sentía lo mismo, aún así se permitió un momento de debilidad, un solo instante para pensar en ella como algo más que una amiga. En ese momento una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. El pelirrojo se la limpió rápidamente de la cara.

-_Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran-_ pensó Ron, intentado que no le cayeran más lágrimas-_Pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más._

-¿Porqué te sigo amando y dejas desangrando mis heridas?- se siguió preguntando él, aunque en el fondo sabía que no estaba siendo justo con la castaña. Ella no sabía lo que sentía por ella, es más él se había esforzado en demostrarle y en demostrarse a sí mismo que no sentía nada más que una gran amistad por ella-

El pelirrojo siguió tumbado, mirando al techo. Empezó a pensar en lo que había hecho para demostrarle que ella no le importaba, que no la veía de una forma romántica. La prueba de ello era su actual relación con Lavender, esa rubia alegre que le había un poco más llevadero su sufrimiento. Él sabía perfectamente que no estaba siendo justo con nadie. No era justo para Lavender con la que se enrollaba motivado por los celos. No era justo para Hermione, con la que se sentía dolido y ella no comprendía el motivo de su continuo enfado hacia ella. Y sobre todo no era justo para él, que se esforzaba en no sentir lo que sentía por la castaña.

-Sigo caminado en el desierto del deseo.- reconoció Ron en un susurro, sabía que estaba utilizando a Lavender, aunque sospechaba que la rubia lo sabía desde el principio. Había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que pensaba, aunque era cierto que la chica era muy sexy y que su cuerpo era espectacular. Él mismo había podido verlo el cuerpo de Lavender desnudo en todo su esplendor- Cuantas madrugadas me perdido en ese recuerdo… mi primera vez… con la chica equivocada, esa misma chica con la que sigo por miedo a dejarla… He vivido el en desespero, viendo en la tristeza por no ver cambiar este destino…

Esa afirmación le asustó, jamás había llegado tan lejos en sus pensamientos, en ese momento se sorprendió sustituyendo la cara de Lavender por la de Hermione. Por fin se sentía liberado, así que se permitió seguir pensando en la castaña, ya que él mismo había bajado su escudo.

-Ella no me quiere, se merece algo mejor que yo… Ella ha estado con Krum…- dijo sintiendo una punzada de celos- No tengo nada que ofrecerte. Hermione, no puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero, pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero. Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos…

Volvió a asomar una lágrima que resbaló hasta su mandíbula.

-Te mereces un príncipe porque eres una princesa, o al menos mi princesa. Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas… no sé… como… - el pelirrojo suspiró- Sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados. Cuantas guerra he librado y libraré por tenerte aquí a mi lado… No me canso de buscarte, no me importaría arriesgarte si a final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte…

En ese momento se vio saliendo triunfal de la batalla contra Lord Voldemort y ella a su lado con una sonrisa y vestida de añil como en el baile de navidad.

-Acabo de pintar mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario, cantándote en el oído susurrando muy despacio lo mucho que te amo.- dijo Ron- Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano…

En ese momento Ronald Weasley tomó la determinación que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. Conquistaría a Hermione costara lo que costara.

-No voy a dejar de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.- se dijo a sí mismo, con mucha determinación. -

Él sería el príncipe azul que necesita toda princesa, porque Hermione era su princesa.

Bueno aquí dejo este fic con una de mis canciones favoritas "Mi princesa" ya sé que es ñoña pero me encanta. No puedo evitar la cursilería jajaja

Este es mi pequeño homenaje a mi pareja favorita a sólo unos días de ver en el cine el final de la saga.

Quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a J.K Rowling por permitirme creer en la magia y crear a Hermione que me ha hecho creer que las sabelotodo también encajamos, aunque al principio nos cueste un poco. Y sobre todo por permitirme soñar con que un día llegará mi Ronald Weasley, ya que las insoportables sabelotodo también somos personas que merecemos la pena y todas nos merecemos tener a nuestro príncipe. Por esto y por muchas otras cosas más que me ha hecho creer durante estos 11 años le doy las GRACIAS!

Quiero dedicar este fic a todas las Hermiones que existen por el mundo. (Entre las cuales me incluyo XD)

Besos

SUMMER


End file.
